


The Life and Love of Clarissa Uley

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: Twilight Works [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Clearwater is Alive, Imprinting (Twilight), Light Romance, Mentions of Injuries, OFC is Sam's sister, set in 2005ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: Clarissa comes to visit her brother Sam after a long separation. Little does she know that her life is going to get very interesting. Full of love and danger, this story is about a girl placed in extraordinary situations and how she learns to deal with them.
Relationships: Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twilight Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777375
Kudos: 5





	1. The Proverbial Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written a loooong time ago (probably about 2009/2010 on Quizilla) and uploaded onto FF.net under my pen name there (Fallen-Autumn-Leaves) and the original title "Sam's Little Sister" in 2012. I'm updating and editing it as I post it here as my writing style has grown tremendously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is, as always, inspired by my writing playlist: "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been"-Relient K

I spent the ride in the back of the taxi to La Push braiding my long brown hair. I was finally being reunited with my older brother, Sam, while I was on summer vacation from my junior year of high school. When I was four, our father skipped out on the family and Mom moved us to Seattle. In high school, Sam moved back to the reservation to live with our great-grandfather and I only got to see him every once and a while when he made the trip up to see us. He ended up graduating and finding himself a fiancée. I had heard that not long after they started dating, his fiancée Emily had had an accident with a bear up North. She had barely escaped with scars to prove it. Sam mentioned that she was self-conscious about them still. I was already nervous enough to meet her and so focused on making a good impression that I was sure that not staring at her scars wouldn’t be a problem for me.

The car rolled to a stop and I stepped out onto my brother’s front lawn.

“Risa!” the yell preceded my brother bursting through the front door and sweeping me up into a bear hug.

“Hey Sam,” as we broke the embrace, I noticed he had gained muscles since I last saw him, but we still shared our mother’s brown hair and eyes. Turning, I saw a beautiful woman with claw marks down one side of her face standing on the porch. This must’ve been Emily. She was watching our interaction with a bright smile and when she looked at Sam, there was nothing but love in her eyes.

“Hi! You must be Emily,” I said, approaching the porch. She immediately pulled me into a hug, I knew instantly that I liked this woman who would be my sister one day.

"Yes it's good to meet you, Clarissa."

"You too, and please call me Risa."

"Of course."

We pulled my suitcases from the cab and paid the driver; then Emily showed me to my new room it wasn't big but it was very comforting. The walls were a soft brown that was gold in the sunlight, there was a bed, closet, chest of drawers, and desk. The bathroom was across the hall.

"You should rest up until dinner and then we'll introduce you to the boys." Sam had mentioned over-the-phone that he had "taken in" a bunch of the youth of the tribe as a sort of mentor-ship program and that they often spent time at Sam and Emily's. They left me to unpack and I took a quick shower to freshen up until it was time to eat.

I headed downstairs when Emily called. When I entered the kitchen, I was met with silence by six boys. They were all muscular, tall, and handsome.

"Uh, hi…" they didn't say anything, just exchanged glances, _oookay, then._

I walked over to the counter where a spread of food was piled, grabbed a plate and loaded up on steak, mashed potatoes, peas, and rolls. I took a seat next to Sam. It was so quiet you could here a pin drop. We ate in awkward silence, it was getting annoying really. Finished, I took my plate to the sink, turned around, and glared. I left the room and headed into the living room, lying on the couch, I flipped through channels.

The opening credits were just rolling for some teen tv drama when one by one the boys shuffled in awkwardly. They looked embarrassed, but I met their looks with my face blank. Something I'd learned from Sam that was super effective. Finally my temper got the best of me.

"Do you want something?"

The 'leader' of the six, or maybe just the bravest, stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. This is Paul, Seth, Jarod, Quil, and Embry," he gestured to each one.

Although I appreciated them finally getting their heads out of the crevices they must've been stuck in, I wasn't ready to let them off the hook, "Your point?"

He sheepishly scratched his head, "We're sorry for being jerks, we were shocked to see you. Sam didn't tell us you were coming or who you were."

One of the boys was giving me irresistibly sad puppy eyes. "I'm Clarissa Uley, but you can call me Risa, everybody does." Their embarrassed frowns immediately melted into huge smiles.

"Want to watch a movie with us?" Jacob swiped up a couple dvd cases from the coffee table, "We got that new thriller with Jodie Foster, some animated movie Quil picked out, and that dog rom-com Emily loves."

"You can pick," Paul I think plopped down by my feet.

"Sounds good!" I chose the thriller because I love Jodie Foster and just as the commercials were starting, Emily and Sam drifted in after cleaning up the kitchen. In their arms were giant bowls of popcorn and bottles of drinks. They squeezed onto the couch between Paul and I, and I snuggled into one side of Sam as Emily did the same on the other.

After binging all three, half the boys were already snoring. I said good night to the ones still halfway awake, changed into pajamas and climbed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movies referred to are "Flight Plan," "Corpse Bride," and "Must Love Dogs." All of which came out in 2005.


	2. Just a Lazy Day

The next morning I woke with the sun and dressed in jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and red hoodie. Entering I realized no one was there and thought it must be earlier than I thought. The clock over the oven read 6:30, no wonder no one was up. Trying to be quiet, I plopped down on the couch and turned on the news on low volume. I must of drifted off, because the next thing I knew a weight had settled on my legs. I opened an eye to see Quil sitting on me with a mischievous smile. I closed my eyes again, fully intending to go back to sleep, when someone else thought it'd be fun to sit on me. Paul was not nearly as light as Quil.

"Time to get up!" Jared crowed from where he hung over the back of the couch. I raised an eyebrow, crossed my arms, and closed my eyes. I could be stubborn if I wanted to, and this couch was super comfy. Taking it as a challenge, the others piled on me, too.

"Get off," I groaned. I rolled over, and the boys were gracious enough to pretend like I could buck their combined weight and slide to the floor. Now awake, the boys and I settled around the kitchen table where Sam was stationed at the stove in an apron.

There was a chorus of: "What's for breakfast?"

When Sam placed an overflowing platter of bacon, scrambled eggs, and biscuits, I absolutely beamed at him. I loved when Sam cooked and he made the best scrambled eggs. I elbowed my way for the serving spoons and dug in with relish.

After breakfast, I thought a trip to the beach was in order. But that didn't happen when I was stopped by my brother as I was about to head for the door, "Risa? Could you stay inside today?"

"What do you mean? Why?" I wrinkled my brow, it was a beautiful day out and hardly at all cloudy.

He frowned and there was a spark of worry in his eyes, "There's been some accidents happening lately around the res and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sure, no problem," with a shrug I headed back to the living room where Paul was watching tv. I sat beside him. "Whatcha doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Looks like your watching television," I replied. He grunted as a reply, guess he wasn't in a chatty mood. A few minutes of silence passed before I had to break it, "I'm so bored!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know..." I would've liked it if there was someone I could talk to or play games with, all my friends were on their own vacations so I couldn't just call them up to chat. I swung my legs against the edge of the couch, but after about thirty seconds Paul was sending me the evil eye. I smiled a huge smile in return, maybe it'll change his mind. He only glared harder and I laugh. He sent me a look that questioned my sanity, finally I decided he was no fun and went in search of someone else. I came across Jared stuffing his face with a giant sandwich, but I realized pretty quickly he wouldn't be a great conversation partner. Eventually I ended up back on the couch between Paul and a newly add Jacob, watching one baseball team obliterate the other.

* * *

I entered the living room to see my sister boredly watching baseball while Paul and Jacob yelled at the tv. I smiled at Risa, it has been so long and I've missed her. I was so glad when she told be she was coming back to the res for the entire summer.

_It was a Saturday and I had just got off of my patrol. The phone rang as I was walking in the door and I snagged it off of the hook._

_"Hello?" I was only half listening as I opened the fridge. I simultaneously pulled ingredients for a sandwich out while reading a note Emily had left me. She and Sue had went shopping in Port Angeles._

_"Hi, Sam?" a familiar but unrecognizable voice said._

_"Yeah, who is this?"_

_"It's me, Clarissa."_

_Wow, I didn't realize Clarissa had grown up so much that I could no longer recognize her voice over the phone, and I told her so, "Risa? Hi! You sound so grown up, like mom. How are you?"_

_We talked and caught each other up on the recent developments in our lives. I hadn't seen her in about a year. With shifting and then imprinting and inheriting a whole pack of teenage wolves, I hadn't had time to make a trip up to see her. Talk came around about the end of her junior year and she mentioned she'd like to come down to La Push. I didn't hesitate to offer her a bed and we set a date for her to arrive.Time couldn't move quick enough!_

As I left for my meeting with the elder's I passed Seth in the hallway. I had noticed he seemed to be watching Risa intently and highly hoped that didn't mean what I thought it meant.  


* * *

The hall clock chimed four and I slipped into the kitchen.

"Hi, Emily! Need some help?" She was riffling through the open fridge.

"Yes, actually. You can help me chop vegetables for the salad," she smiled. I helped her make dinner as we talked. Afterwards everyone crowded around the too small table and ate with relish.

"I'm so glad to have another female around," Emily commented as we cleaned up the kitchen. "It's been boring without someone to talk to about girl stuff." That sparked an idea and we decided we needed to have a girl's night, just us two. It would be nice to get to really know her and spend some quality time with her, she was to be my sister after all.

Drying the last dish, I asked her, "Do you think Sam would let me go to the beach tomorrow?"

"I'm sure he would, dear. Why don't you go ask him?"

"Okay!" I put the dish in the cabinet and hurried into the living room. All of the guys were there, but no Sam. "Where's my brother?" The guys shared a look I just caught the tail end of.

"Said he had to go see Harry Clearwater about some fishing trip the elders are planning to take," Paul shrugged. Fishing? Last I knew Sam didn't really like fishing, but maybe he'd taken it up to bond with the elders of the tribe? Still, that look seemed a bit fishy to me.

"What is it?" I didn't really expect them to tell me whatever they were keeping secret, so I wasn't disappointed when I was met with a much-too-fast chorus of 'what?' and 'what are you talking about?'

I rolled my eyes, "Just let me know when Sam gets back, okay?" I settled down in my room with a new book, justified with the excuse that it was a present to myself for making it through junior year. I ended up getting way into it, so I barely noticed it was one in the morning when I drifted off with the book still in my hand and all of my lights on.


End file.
